teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dame (Touch Me)
Lyrics English= Sander: Baby, you catch me, you drive me crazy With your body you have me Just at the point you want Where the soul is lost Jamila: Baby, tell me what you think I'm realizing what are you doing I know very well what you are thinking Sander: You know what I'm feeling I go crazy with your cruel movement As I would like with my lips to touch you To caress you seduce and love you Sander and Jamila with Romantic Society: Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire Jamila: You call me, you tell me that you love me And you give me life Just for having me Sander: I ask for some of your time You do not see me i'm dying Just for a kiss, it's urgent to have you in my arms, Without you I'm sinking slowly Sander and Jamila with Romantic Society: Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire Sander: I want everything. Give me more if it is not forever, What do you feel alone? Jamila: That when looking at you like this I can love you so ask me for what you want When you want If it is not love enough with your passion Give me, Give me I want to feel Sander and Jamila with Romantic Society: Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire Give me love give me love Give me your all I want, I want, I want, Lose myself in your passion and your desire |-| Spanish= Sander: Baby , me atrapas,me enloqueces con tu cuerpo, me tienes justo en el punto que quieres donde el alma se pierde. Jamila: Baby, dime lo que piensas, Me estoy dando cuenta eso que estas provocando, yo se muy bien en lo que estas pensando Sander and Jamila with Romantic Society: Sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo me vuelvo loco con tu cruel movimiento Como quisiera con mis labios tocarte acariciarte seducirte y amarte Oh baby please DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo Jamila: Me llamas, me dices que me quieres y que me das la vida solo por tenerme Sander: Yo pido un poco de tu tiempo no me ves que estoy muriendo solo por un beso , es urgente tenerte en mis brazos, sin ti me voy hundiendo despacio Sander and Jamila with Romantic Society: DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo Sander: Quiero Todo. Dame que mas da si no es para siempre, lO que sientes solo se Jamila: que al mirarte asi puedo amarte asi pideme aquello qu equieras cuando quieras Si no es amor basta con tu pasion DAme, Dame Quiero sentir Sander and Jamila with Romantic Society: DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo DAme, Dame Quiero sentir DAme DAme, Todo de Ti Quiero, Quiero, Quiero, Perderme en tu pasión y tu deseo Category:Songs Category:Season 9 Songs